


Dumbass

by roman (romanzsasz)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Violence, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, SO MUCH FLUFF, bill is a cock block, but not really cos there's no sex my dudes, just pure fluff, prompt, seriously, they're like 16/17?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: Eddie was so mad, he was beyond mad, he was livid. That's the only way he could describe how he felt as his fingers shook and his eyes watered, he was just so mad at Richie, Richie the fucking dumbass who just had to fucking talk back to Bowers of all people.





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bro i was homoerotically cleaning and patching up my friend's wounds and you ruined it. i was scolding him for being an idiot in an exasperated but fond tone of voice while i tenderly bandaged his knuckles and we both tried unsuccessfully to avoid looking into each other's eyes until the tension between us became unbearable and you entered the room without knocking and killed the mood. what the hell, man.
> 
> i tried lol

Eddie was so mad, he was beyond mad, he was _livid_. That's the only way he could describe how he felt as his fingers shook and his eyes watered, he was just so _mad_ at Richie, Richie the fucking dumbass who just _had_ to fucking talk back to _Bowers _of all people. Eddie held Richie's hand in his own, looking at the damage of his knuckles and he wasn't a doctor but he knew what broken bones looked like from all the information posters at his general practitioners office and he could tell that it was just bruised and bloodied and Eddie couldn't help but laugh a little when he remembered the shock written all over Bowers' face when Richie punched him clean across the face and -

  
"Ow, Eds, careful man," Richie said, flinching when Eddie pressed a little too hard on the bruising that was quickly blossoming and Eddie couldn't help but notice how pretty the purple looked on Richie's skin as his stomach twisted because _bruises weren't pretty_.

  
"Shut up Richie, if you weren't so fucking dumb we wouldn't be in this predicament would we?" Eddie snapped, looking up at Richie who was sat on Eddie's bathroom counter holding frozen peas to his cheek to stop the swelling of his eye and face, twisted tissue up his nose to stem the bleeding which had thankfully stopped being really bad about ten minutes ago after Eddie had screamed at Richie to pinch the bridge and lean forward _("LEAN BACKWARDS AND YOU'LL FUCKING CHOKE YOU IDIOT!")_.

  
"It so wasn't my fault." Richie countered, Eddie rose an eyebrow and titled his head.

  
"Oh yeah? So, Bowers just so happened to punch himself and you somehow got blood and bruises on you?" Richie tried to roll his eyes but winced and Eddie realised he was less angry and more worried because how hurt was Richie?

  
"Shut up, you know what I mean."

  
"No, I really don't," Eddie said, letting go of Richie's hand so he could go to his medicine cabinet, thanking anyone who would listen that they were all able to get Richie to Eddie's house and his mom wasn't home. They couldn't risk robbing the pharmacist again like they did with Ben and the mini ice packs and bandaids Eddie carries in his fanny packs wouldn't have been enough to patch Richie up, "Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?" He asked, coming back to stand in front of Richie, placing the bandages and antiseptic that he took from the cabinet onto the side.

  
"No, I'm fine, I trust you Doctor K," Eddie couldn't stop the snorting noise he made at Richie's comment as he took his hand again, being gentle this time since his anger had subsided, "But seriously, man, he called you a..."

  
"I know what he called me."

"And you nearly _cried_ and..."

  
"I didn't."

  
"I couldn't stop myself, I was just so fed up of seeing you so hurt and _fuck_." Richie hissed and tried to jerk his hand away when Eddie started applying antiseptic to the wound with a cotton ball.

  
"I'm sorry Richie, I know it hurts but I need to put it on." Richie nodded and tried to hold still as Eddie cleaned off the dry blood.

  
"I know, I just got a shock I guess."

"Wanted you to be distracted, guess you weren't distracted enough."

  
"I don't think there is such a thing as distracted enough when it comes to using that shit."

  
"Shouldn't you be used to it by now? How many times do I have to clean your scraped knees after falling from your skateboard, again?" Richie laughed and Eddie looked back up again, he could feel the blush forming on his face from how cute Richie looked when he smiled.

  
"Shut up."

  
"You know you're the real reason as to why I have two fanny packs, right?" Richie lightly kicked Eddie in response, muttering under his breath as he laughed, "You're such an idiot."

  
"What for now?"

  
"Everything." Eddie said, going back to cleaning Richie's knuckles, his hands were shaking again and this time it had nothing to do with being angry at Richie.

  
"That's not a real answer." Richie scoffed, flinching a few more times, his fingers gripping Eddie's wrist tightly and Eddie tried his best not to let that affect him.

  
"It totally is a real answer."

  
"I can't be an idiot for everything."

  
"Yes you can, you're an idiot," Richie sighed and let his arm with the frozen peas drop, "Hey asshole," Eddie snapped, looking back up at Richie, "Put those fucking peas back on your face unless you want to look like a dick."

  
"They're beginning to get mushy and my arm aches."

  
"I don't care."

  
"Stop snapping, I'm the victim here."

  
"You threw the first fucking punch Einstein, what did you think was going to happen? That Bowers would laugh, compliment your right hook and walk off?" Richie laughed and shrugged.

  
"Would have been nice if he did, hurt a lot less," Eddie looked at the defeated smile on Richie's face and frowned slightly, "You are a big blur right now without my glasses but even I can tell something is wrong, what is it?"

  
"It's just..." Eddie sighed and went back to cleaning Richie's hand, throwing away the dirty cotton ball and grabbed a fresh one to continue, "I hate it when you get hurt."

  
"Me too."

  
"Then why be such a dumbass and throw punches and start fights you know you won't win?"

  
"I wasn't meaning me, I was meaning I hate it when you get hurt," Richie gently stroked Eddie's wrist with his thumb, "I hate seeing you so upset and I can't seem to control myself when someone calls you _t__hat_, it's so gross."

  
"It's not the first time."

  
"But I want it to be the last." Eddie could feel his cheeks go warm as he binned the cotton ball and picked up the bandage, his wrist feeling cold when Richie let go.

  
Eddie wrapped Richie's hand without any more conversation, his fingers shook from Richie's words because nobody has been so willing to get punched in the face defending Eddie because the local bully threw some homophobic slurs at him. The butterflies in his tummy that often came to life when Richie was about were flying around full force and he was trying to look anywhere that wasn't Richie's face but it made it hard to do since whenever he lifted his head up their eyes would meet. Richie's smile was soft and warm and Eddie just prayed he couldn't see how badly he was blushing since he still hadn't put his glasses on.

  
"Done," Eddie said, cutting away the excess and securing the end of the bandage in place, "Be careful with it, asshole."

  
"What do you think I'm going to do? Punch him again?" Richie laughed and Eddie rolled his eyes.

  
"You're an idiot, honestly, you're such a fucking idiot," Eddie said, he wanted to be stern but he couldn't stop smiling when Richie tenderly held his hand with his injured one, "A real fucking idiot."

  
"Maybe I just like getting hurt so you'll patch me up, Doc."

  
"You masochistic bitch, I'd rather patch up your scraped elbows because you're clumsy rather than bleeding noses because you were fucking punched," Eddie said, using his spare hand to rest on Richie's cheek to totally just look at the damage Bowers had caused rather than to just admire how beautiful Richie was, black eye and all, "You're such a fucking mess."

  
"You wound me so," something in the air changed when Richie's tone dropped to a whisper and suddenly it was hard to breathe but not in a bad way and Eddie didn't know what to focus on when Richie seemed to be leaning in closer and were they going to kiss?

  
"Uh... Richie..." Eddie was shaking now, he wasn't nervous because this is what he wanted, this is what he's been waiting for and his heart was about to beat out of his chest and he was so happy and they were leaning close and Eddie could feel Richie's breath on his lips and they were about to kiss and -

"Guh-guys, I b-brought another ice pack," The door swung open and Eddie has never wanted to scream more in his life when Bill walked in, " Uh..."

  
"What the _fuck_, Bill?" Eddie snapped as he moved away from Richie, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

  
"What?" Bill looked between the two and held up the bag of frozen mixed vegetables, "Bev s-said..."

  
"Fuck what Bev said, I bet _Bev_ wouldn't walk in without knocking," Eddie went to cross his arms over his chest when he realised Richie never let go of him, instead he chose to clench his fist by his side, "You totally ruined the mood."

  
_"What?"_ Bill and Richie both stared at Eddie, Bill looked shocked and Richie looked on the verge of being distraught.

  
"The mood, it's gone," Eddie snatched the frozen bag from Bill, "All because a bag of fucking frozen veg and a friend who doesn't know how to knock," Eddie shoved the bag in Richie's free hand, "Put this on your face, asshole."

  
"Why am _I _the asshole? It's Bill's fault!"

  
"Just shut up."

  
"I can still kiss you."

  
"The mood is ruined, I'm not doing it." Richie's shoulders dropped, flinching as he put the cold compress against his face.

  
"W-what did I w-walk into?" Bill asked, taking a slow step backwards.

  
"You walked into a room with a closed door without knocking," Richie said, Eddie glanced over to him and saw the pout on his face, "You killed the mood. What the hell, man?"

  
"I'm s-s-sorry."

  
"Fucking will be." Richie muttered, he was still holding Eddie's hand but he wasn't looking at either of his friends, choosing to admire the floor instead. The atmosphere changed into something awkward when nobody moved, Bill still lingering in the doorway as if he wasn't sure if he could leave and Eddie couldn't believe he was about to kiss his _crush_ and now he couldn't and it was all Bill's fault. The glare he was using must have told Bill exactly what he was thinking when he muttered about seeing if he was needed downstairs and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The tension didn't leave with him and now Eddie felt trapped in a room full of awkward.

  
"Should we go down..."

  
"Eddie," Richie said, cutting off Eddie's sentence, his hand tightened a little, "Did you mean what you said?"

  
"Huh?" Eddie looked at his friend, their eyes met and Eddie noticed how damp Richie's eyelashes were from the tears building up in his eyes.

  
"When you said you only wanted to kiss me because of the mood?"

  
"When did I say that?"

  
"When you said the mood was ruined and you didn't want to kiss me." Eddie blushed, he could feel it burn his skin.

  
"No, I didn't mean that... I just, I don't know, everything was going so nicely and then Bill ruined it and..." Richie cut Eddie off again but this time he gently pressed his lips against Eddie's in a kiss that was so tender Eddie questioned if it had really happened at all. Richie's lips were chapped but still felt soft under Eddie's, the tissue still in his nose tickled his cheek and the cold from the compress made him feel chilled but it was so perfect that he nearly whined when they pulled back.

  
"Wow..." Richie whispered, their eyes meeting again, "I was so scared I would miss you completely since you still look like a blurry mess."

  
"Thanks Richie, you kiss me like you love me and then insult me to my face, you're such a dumbass."

  
"I didn't insult you."

  
"You just called me a blurry mess."

  
"I haven't got my glasses on, everyone looks like a blurry mess."

  
"Dumbass," Eddie rolled his eyes, and put away the cleaning products which was a little difficult when Richie refused to let go of his hand, "Come on, you're as patched up as I can get you, we should probably go downstairs to see the others." Richie slipped off the counter, put on his glasses and followed Eddie out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

  
"Hey, Eds?" Richie said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs, they could hear their friends talking from the sitting room.

  
"Don't call me that, what is it?"

  
"You know I do, right?"

  
"What?"

  
"The way I kissed you." Eddie paused for a moment, trying to understand what he meant when it hit him: _you kissed me like you loved me_. Eddie couldn't stop smiling.

  
"Me too, dumbass."


End file.
